It is proposed to continue studies of experimentally induced optic nerve disease, especially the mechanisms by which elevation of intraocular pressure causes damage (in the form of cupping) to the optic nerve in glaucoma. In this project period it is proposed to concentrate on axaplasmic flow, but continuing to observe effects of pressure and ischemia on astrocyctes. Methods will include autoradiography and electron microscopy.